Return
by Stacy Carter
Summary: Setelah pemberontak berhasil menggulingkan Capitol dan Snow meninggal dunia. Katniss dan Peeta hidup bahagia dengan kedua anaknya di Seam.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Suzanne Collins**

**Happy Reading **

***Prolog***

Aku memandang hamparan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanku, siulan-siulan burung Mockingjay terdengar bersahutan di telingaku, bau khas hutan menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidungku, aku tak tahu aku dimana ini bukan hutan di Seam, tempat aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu, tempat ini sangat berbeda. Dapat kurasakan kedua tanganku menggenggam sesuatu. Kuturunkan pandanganku dan menangkap sebuah busur dan sebuah anak panah. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan busur ayahku. Ini seperti milik Capitol. Ya Capitol! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Busur dan anak panah ini tak mungkin begitu saja berada di tanganku.

Aku mulai memandang sekitar dengan perasaan cemas. Keringat sudah mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Kupandangi lengan bajuku, ini baju yang sama seperti yang kupakai saat di arena Hunger Games.

"Katniss!." Teriak seorang anak perempuan dari kejauhan.

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, kakiku langsung berlari menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Tak tahu seberapa jauh aku berlari, akupun tak tahu siapa seseorang itu yang pasti perasaanku mengatakan dia dalam masalah. Kuhentikan langkahku begitu melihat seorang anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahun, berkulit hitam dengan rambut coklatnya yang kriting sedang menggelepar, bagai ikan tanpa air, di dalam jaring yang mengurungnya.

"Rue." Bisikku pelan.

Rue menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, "Katniss, tolong aku!." Pintanya dengan suara memohon.

Aku menghampirinya dan dengan sigap kulepas jaring-jaring yang menjebak tubuhnya. Saat aku tengah melepas jerat dari tubuh Rue, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Dengan cepat kuputar tubuhku, anak panah sudah kupasangkan dengan busurnya, dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki asal distrik satu berdiri tak jauh dariku, dia sudah siap dengan tombak ditangannya. Kuarahkan panahku tepat di jantungnya. Begitu dia melemparkan tombaknya ke arahku, aku sudah melayangkan panahku yang langsung menancap tepat di jantungnya dan meriam pun berbunyi, pertanda anak ini sudah tewas. Aku tak melihat tombaknya, yang kurasakan tadi hanya hembusan angin melewati telingaku. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda tadi, tetapi saat aku hendak meraih jaring itu kulihat sebuah tombak berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Tombak ini tak tertancap di tanah melainkan menancap di ulu hati rue yang sudah bercucuran darah.

"Aaaaaaa!," aku berteriak histeris. Mataku terpejam, aku tak ingin melihat kejadian itu. Tinjuku melayang, memukul apapun agar bayangan itu segera pergi. Sekarang bukan pemandangan mengerikan berdarah lagi yang kulihat, pemandangan itu telah berganti menjadi gelap. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mencengkram erat tanganku, aku mencoba berontak melepaskan cengkrangman itu. Namun sayup-sayup kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

"Katniss! Katniss! Sadarlah!," Suara itu mengalun lembut di telingaku, "Tenanglah Katniss!," Tambah suara itu lagi. Aku mencoba tenang dan berhenti untuk berontak, perlahan kubuka mataku dan dalam cahaya lampu aku kembali melihat tembok-tembok yang kokoh bukan lagi pepohonan yang rimbun, "Katniss kau bermimpi buruk."

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menangkap sepasang mata biru milik Peeta, suamiku, aku langsung menyerbunya dengan pelukan, air mataku perlahan mulai turun membasahi baju tidurnya, "Aku bermimpi buruk, tentang Rue. Aku memimpikannya lagi," jawabku dengan nada histeris. Terakhir kali aku memimpikan Rue ketika Hunger Games masih menjadi bayang-bayang kehidupanku dulu.

Tangan Peeta mengelus rambutku dengan lembut membuatku sedikit lebih tenang, "Itu hanya mimpi Katniss, sekarang Rue sudah tenang di sana," Sambungnya.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar langkah kaki berlari ke arah kamarku, mataku mengawasi dengan tajam pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatku. Tubuhku menegang ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, dan saat mataku menatap dua sosok anak remaja seketika itu pula aku kembali tenang. Peter dan Prim, anak-anakku, berdiri menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Mom, Dad kalian baik-baik saja?," Tanya Prim, anak perempuan tertuaku, sembari berjalan mendekatiku lalu memelukku, aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Aku memang sengaja menamainya 'Prim' seperti nama adikku yang telah tewas saat perang. Saat melihat dia lahir aku melihat sosok Prim di dalam dirinya, pendapatku ini disetujui juga oleh ibuku.

Aku melirik ke arah Peeta, aku berharap dia mengerti aku masih _shock_ dengan mimpiku tadi, "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar mom berteriak." Ucap Peter memotong kata-kata Peeta. Peter sangat mirip dengan Peeta. Peter juga mewarisi kecakapan berbicara seperti Peeta, aku yakin saat Peter berbicara Capitol rubuh, jika saja Capitol masih berjaya saat ini.

"Hanya mimpi buruk," aku berusaha bersuara.

"Kalian dengar, kan? Lebih baik sekarang kalian kembali tidur."

Peter dan Prim dengan berat hati kembali ke kamar mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengherankan aku mengigau, namun itu sudah lama tak terjadi. Aku masih terdiam di tempat tidurku, "Sudahlah Katniss, itu hanya mimpi saja tak usah kau pikirkan." Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyumku. "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur kembali, ayo!." Peeta menarikku untuk tidur dalam pelukkannya. Aku tahu aku akan tertidur lelap saat berada dalam pelukan Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Suzanne Collins**

**Happy Reading **

***Capt I***

Pagi hari yang hangat di Seam. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi aku membantu Peeta di toko roti, sekarang aku dan Peeta memiliki toko roti sendiri, Peeta yang memanggang sedangkan aku bertugas di belakang meja kasir, anak-anakku dengan senang hati menjadi pelayan toko. Beberapa orang hilir mudik mengeliling toko sembari melihat roti-roti hangat yang baru keluar dari _oven_. Kalian tak akan mendapati penduduk Seam seperti dulu, sekarang kami sudah hidup lebih baik. Tak ada lagi orang yang kelaparan, tak ada lagi penduduk yang berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri jalan dengan muka memelas dan perut lapar. Setelah reformasi, Negara menyumbangkan bahan makanan kesetiap distrik setiap bulan, kami tak pernah lagi melakukan kerja paksa tetapi kini bekerja dan diberi upah. Penjaga perdamaian pun sudah diganti, mereka benar-benar _menjaga_ kami sekarang bukannya _menyiksa_ kami.

Aku sedang melayani seorang pembeli ketika aku menangkap sebuah percakapan membahas tentang berita yang baru saja tersiar.

"Sangat mengerikan, anak-anak menghilang secara misterius!," ucap salah seorang dari mereka, dia berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi roti di tangannya.

"Aku pernah mendengar salah seorang keluarga bercerita bahwa ketika dia menyadari anaknya menghilang dia menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan _'may the odds be ever in your fever'_ aku tak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu," kali ini gadis di sebelahnya yang menyahuti, aku rasa umurnya masih lima belas tahun.

"Kata-kata yang aneh, kurasa siapa pun yang melakukan itu sedikit _gila_," balas gadis pertama.

Aku sudah tak bisa tinggal diam, begitu antrian di hadapanku sudah sepi aku memanggil Prim untuk menggantikanku. Aku bergegas mendekati mereka, aku berdehem kecil dan langsung mendapat perhatian mereka.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian tentang hilangnya anak-anak secara misterius," ucapku dengan sopan, "Kalau boleh aku tahu bagaimana kejadiannya?."

"Ah ya Mrs. Mellark, beberapa bulan terakhir sudah sekitar sepuluh anak berumur sekitar dua belas tahun, dari distrik berbeda, menghilang secara misterius. Tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana mereka menghilang, yang jelas mereka hanya menemukan pesan aneh saja."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Sekarang kamera sedang mengambil gambar secarik kertas dengan tulisan _may the odds be ever in your fever_ ditulis dengan tinta merah. Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku sangat familiar dengan slogan itu, dan tak seharusnya slogan itu kembali muncul.

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya," aku kembali memerhatikan mereka, "Pemerintah hanya mengimbau untuk berhati-hati dan tetap tenang. Aku tak bisa tenang jika _orang itu_ masih berkeliaran dengan bebas!,"

Aku tersenyum dan membelai bahu mereka dengan lembut, berupaya menenangkan mereka, "Kalau begitu kalian harus berhati-hati. Jaga diri kalian dan terimakasih informasinya."

Aku kembali ke meja kasir dan kembali melayani pembayaran. Pikiranku penuh dengan penculikan dan hilangnya anak-anak, aku berasumsi ini bukan penculikan biasa, polanya terlalu jelas. Tetapi kalau apa yang kukhawatirkan ini benar, mereka tak bisa melakukannya pemerintah akan menghentikan mereka segera.

"Katniss, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Peeta mengagetkanku.

"Peeta! Kau membuatku kaget."

"Maaf, lagipula kau kenapa? Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya melamun saja."

Apa aku harus menceritakan semua ini kepada Peeta? Aku takut dia hanya menganggapku sedikit gila saja. Aku menghela napas lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh tentang itu, aku sudah pernah membicarakannya dengan Haymitch," balas Peeta.

Aku menatap Peeta geram, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?."

"Aku takut akan membuatmu terganggu Katniss," aku baru akan menimpali tetapi Peeta buru-buru menambahkan, "Lagi pula Haymitch bilang tak usah khawatir ini hanya sekedar teror orang gila saja."

Teror orang gila macam apa jika ini sudah sangat merisaukan. Berbicara tentang Haymitch, sekarang dia sudah lebih baik. Perlahan namun pasti dia sudah mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan minumnya, dan sekarang penampilannya nampak lebih rapi.

Aku masih terdiam memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah Katniss jangan kau pikirkan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik sore ini?," yang dimaksud Peeta dengan piknik adalah pergi ke hutan, aku berburu dan dia beserta anak-anak mencari buah-buahan dan makanan pendamping lainnya.

Setiap hari Minggu toko tutup pukul tiga sore, dan setelah itu kami berempat langsung pergi ke hutan. Prim dan Peter sudah tidak sabar, sejak tadi mereka merengek untuk segera pergi. Beberapa kali mereka mengecek barang bawaan seperti busur berserta anah panah buatan ayahku, untung saja Gale berhasil menyelamatkan kedua benda kesayanganku ini, keranjang rotan untuk menaruh hasil buruan peeta, dan sebotol besar air. Aku memakai jaket berburu ayahku, aku sudah melakukan perbaikan agar jaket ini tetap pas di tubuhku, lalu berjalan menghampiri Peeta. Aku membantunya memakai sepatu, kaki palsu Peeta kini sudah diganti dengan yang baru, sekarang bentuknya sudah seperti kaki asli.

"Kalian sudah siap?." Prim dan Peter langsung bersorak girang.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak menuju hutan. Prim bersenandung dengan riang sesekali diikuti oleh Peter. Tangan kananku digamit oleh tangan Peeta sedangkan tangan kiriku menggendong busur. Jalan menuju hutan kini sudah dibuka lebar. Pagar-pagar listrik sudah dilepas sebagai gantinya kini sebuah pos penjaga berdiri kokoh. Peeta berjalan menuju jendela kaca dan berbicara pada lobang kecil di bawahnya. Pos ini di bangun untuk mendata siapa saja yang memasuki hutan dan melakukan apa di dalam sana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Peeta keluar lalu menggiring kami semua masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan tak sesepi dulu, sekarang orang-orang sudah bisa memasukinya hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan saja maupun berburu. Kami berhenti di dekat pohon tua yang besar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah di sini? kita akan bertemu di sini setengah jam lagi," ucap Peeta.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui, "Siapa yang akan pergi dengan Mom?," aku menawari Prim dan Peter.

"Aku! Aku! Aku!," triak Peter semangat sambil melompat-lompat. Prim mendelik galak, "Kau sudah mendapat giliranmu minggu lalu!," Peter menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Sudah, sudah," Peeta menengahi, "Kau dan Dan akan menemukan banyak buruan sekarang," Peeta mencoba mencairkan hati Prim, dan dengan mudah hati Prim luluh kembali.

"Lagi pula hasil buruanku akan lebih banyak daripada kau!," Prim membalas ejekan Peter.

Aku cepat-cepat membawa peter masuk ke hutan bagian dalam sebelum perkelahian tumpah di tempat itu. Semakin ke dalam langkah kaki kami semakin tenang, peter sudah mulai terlatih untuk berjalan tenang, kupasang pendengaranku setajam mungkin. Saat kami sudah lebih masuk ke dalam hutan aku mendengar bunyi _kresek-kresek_ tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku merunduk perlahan, Peter mengikuti gerakanku, aku mengendap-endap mendekati semak-semak lalu mengintip melewati celah dedaunan. Dan di sana aku melihat kerumunan kalkun gemuk, sedang mengetuk-ngetuk tanah mencari makanan. Sepertinya kalkun-kalkun itu tak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?," tanyaku pada Peter sembari menyodorkan busurku.

Peter tak menjawab dia hanya mengambil busur dan sebuah anak panah. Dengan sigap Peter menarik busurnya, dan mengamati kalkun itu sejenak. Peter memerhitungkan kecepatan angin agar tembakannya tak meleset, dengan secepat angin panah itu melayang dan mendarat tepat di jantung kalkun yang paling besar, kalkun yang lain lari ketakutan meninggalkan temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Peter bersorak di sebelahku tangannya, yang memegang busur, ditinju-tinjukan ke atas.

"Mom, kau lihat itu! Aku memanahnya tepat di jantung!." Teriak Peter, "Prim akan tutup mulut jika dia tahu aku melakukan itu."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyelamatkan buruan kita sebelum yang lain merebutnya."

Aku, diikuti Peter, mendekati kalkun malang itu lalu mulai mengikatnya sedemikian rupa dengan tali panjang. Aku membantu Peter menaruh kalkun itu ke atas bahunya, biarpun Peter berbadan kecil namun dia sangat kuat seperti Peeta, tali panjang yang menjuntai dipegang Peter. Kami mulai menyusuri hutan, kembali menuju tempat perpisahan. Peeta dan Prim sudah tiba lebih dahulu sebelum kami, di kaki mereka tergeletak keranjang rotan yang kini sudah terisi penuh buah-buahan.

"Kau lambat sekali Peter," ejek Prim, "Aku dan Dad sudah lama kembali dengan buruan kami yang sangat melimpah," Prim mengerling ke arah keranjangnya.

Peter menjatuhkan, lebih seperti membanting, kalkunnya di sebelah keranjang. Mata Prim membesar ketika melihat besarnya kalkun yang Peter dapat.

"Kalkun ini kalkun terbesar yang kupanah, dan seperti yang kau lihat aku memanahnya tepat di jantung." Peter membusungkan dadanya.

"Greasy Sae pasti akan senang mendapatkan kalkun gemuk." Ucap Peeta, dia membagi berry sama rata.

Kami memang sudah tak pernah memasak buruan kami di hutan, peraturan melarang kami membuat api di dalam hutan, jadi kami hanya memakan beberapa buah saja sembari menikmati udara bebas. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di atas tubuh Peeta, jari jemarinya mengelus rambutku.

"Mom tadi aku melihat seseorang menggunakan pakaian aneh," ucap Prim, mulutnya penuh dengan berry.

"Huh? Siapa?," balas Peeta yang sepertinya tak melihat seseorang yang aneh.

"Aku tak tahu, orang itu hanya melihatku saja. Tetapi ketika aku menghampirinya dia menghilang."

Aku menatap Peeta, dapat kulihat kekhawatiran yang sama tergambar di wajah Peeta.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, malam akan segera datang," ucapnya buru-buru sambil melihat langit.

Dengan berusaha setenang mungkin, aku bangkit dan mulai membereskan keranjang. Aku berjalan di samping Peeta yang menggendong kalkun, aku menyuruh Prim dan Peter berjalan di depanku agar mereka tak menyadari tubuhku yang bergetar hebat. Begitu sampai di pos penjaga Peeta kembali masuk dan memberikan sedikit dari hasil buruan kami.

Aku sudah tidak memerdulikan lagi tatapan anak-anakku yang melihat tingkah anehku, aku menggiring mereka berjalan cepat, Peeta hanya diam saja di sampingku memandang lurus dengan pikiran yang entah berada di mana. Rumahku terletak disebuah desa yang dahulu dikenal sebagai desa pemenang, namun sekarang tak ada lagi desa pemenang. Rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni sudah diberikan kepada keluarga-keluarga yang membutuhkan, kami hidup rukun sebagai tetangga.

Greasy Sae, wanita tua yang sudah lama bekerja untuk kami, terlihat senang melihat kedatangan kami. Kedua tangannya dibuka lebar lalu memeluk Prim dan Peter yang berlari ke arahnya. Greasy Sae sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri jadi tak heran mereka bergitu dekat dengannya. Peeta mendekatinya lalu menjatuhkan kalkun di depan kaki Greasy Sae.

"Peter memanahnya," Peeta memberitahu.

"Kau hebat sekali, nak!," puji Greasy Sae sambil mengelus kepala Peter, "Aku akan memasaknya, kalian bersihkan diri kalian," dan dengan secepat kilat Greasy Sae menghilang dari pandangan.

"Peter, Prim tolong panggilkan _uncle _Haymitch untuk makan malam bersama kita," ucapku.

"Tentu mom, dengan senang hati!," jawab mereka berbarengan lalu pergi menuju rumah Haymitch.

Aku dan Peeta masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Aku membersihkan badanku dari debu dan keringat. Rasa segar yang menyusuri tubuhku langsung mengembalikan semangatku. Begitu aku keluar dari kamar, aku mendengar suara dua orang laki-laki mengobrol. Aku berjalan menuju ruang depan dan mendapati Haymitch, sepertinya dia baru saja mandi, sendirian tanpa Prim dan Peter.

"Dimana Prim dan Peter?," semburku.

Haymitch menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya Peeta sudah menanyakan hal ini padanya karena dia sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut.

"Dimana Prim dan Peter?!," aku mengulang dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tenang _sweetheart_, aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian menanyakan itu padaku karena, sungguh, dua anak kecil itu tak bertemu denganku, sama sekali, hari ini," aku tahu dia tidak berbohong.

"Apa maksudmu?!," aku mulai menyerang Haymitch, mencengkram kemeja coklat yang ia pakai.

"Katniss!," Peeta mencegahku sebelum aku memukul Haymitch.

"Bantu aku cari mereka!," kini aku berteriak dengan frustasi.

Aku berlari menyusuri jengkal demi jengkal Seam, aku merunduk berharap aku menemukan mereka tengah mengumpat disuatu tempat. Aku bertanya pada setiap orang yang kujumpai, namun jawabannya sama mereka tak melihat Prim dan Peeta. Ketika aku sedang bertanya pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, aku mendengar jerit Greasy Sae. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Greasy Sae sudah dikelilingi Peeta dan Haymitch, aku menyela di antara mereka dan mendapati Greasy Sae sudah berlumur air mata.

"Katnis! Katnis!," ucapnya tak terkendali.

Aku mengambil kertas coklat dan bunga mawar putih dari tangan Greasy Sae. Kubaca tulisan di kertas itu, _may the odds be ever in your fever_, aku menjerit tak kalah histeris dari Greasy Sae. Peeta lalu merebut kertas itu dan sedetik kemudian memelukku.

"Snow," bisikku.

"Apa yang kau bilang?," Tanya Peeta, kedua tangannya meremas bahuku.

Aku menunjukan mawar putih beraroma busuk di hadapan Peeta, "Snow yang melakukan ini!," aku menggertak gigiku.

Peeta memalingkan wajahnya begitu aroma memuakan itu menusuk hidungnya.

"Itu tak mungkin, Katniss," Haymitch berargumentasi, "Kita tahu Snow sudah tewas bertahun-tahun lamanya."

Aku menggeram ke arah mereka berdua, "Hanya Snow yang pernah mengirimiku mawar busuk ini!."

**Thanks for reading**

**Jangan lupa untuk me-review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Suzanne Collins**

**Happy Reading **

***capt 2***

Aku memandang seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum ke arahku. Rambut pirangnya dikepang dua, mata birunya berbinar melihatku. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kenapa Prim ada di sini? Belum habis pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku, dua anak kecil berlarian dari balik punggung Prim. Prim dan Peter berdiri di kanan dan kiri Prim, adikku, mereka tersenyum ke arahku. Mataku menangkap kelip cahaya di bawah kaki mereka, aku memandangi cahaya itu untuk sesaat dan tersadar itu adalah bom.

"Pergi dari sana!," aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun sepertinya mereka tak mendengar.

Alih-alih pergi mereka hanya melambai sembari memamerkan senyum dari sana. Aku panik dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka, tetapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pusing sebelah tanganku menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang menghalangiku. Kaca! Aku mencoba bangkit dan menyadari sedari tadi aku berada di dalam tabung kaca. Aku menggedor-gedor berharap aku bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah. Aku harus menelan kesedihan ketika bom itu meledak tepat sebelum aku meneriakan kata _Bom_. Aku menutup mukaku dengan lengan kiriku, kukira tabung ini akan meledak juga. Aku mendengar sebuah tawa yang tak asing di telingaku. Perlahan kucoba berdiri tegak, ternyata tabung ini masih kokoh berdiri. Mataku bergeriliya mencari asal suara itu. Setelah asap hitam perlahan pudar aku dapat melihat seorang laki-laki tua kecil dan kurus, semua rambutnya putih, aku melirik mawar putih yang disematkan di dadanya.

"Snow!," teriakku dari balik tabung. Tawanya semakin kencang melihat kemarahan yang timbul di wajahku, "Pembunuh! Pembunuh! Pembunuh!."

Aku membuka mataku dengan satu sentakan. Keringat bercucuran membasahi bajuku. Kudengar detak jantungku yang berdetak berkali-kali lipat daripada biasanya. Kepalaku berdenyut sepertinya sesuatu yang keras telah menghantam kepalaku aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Aku menyambar bantal di belakangku dan mendekapnya erat. Selama beberapa menit aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan begitu aku merasa sedikit tenang aku memberanikan untuk memandang di mana aku berada. Ini bukan kamarku. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding menunjukan ini rumah Haymitch. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang, sepertinya, penuh dengan orang.

Haymitch berdiri di hadapan dua orang —Finick dan Johanna— yang duduk menghadapnya. Peeta berdiri dekat jendela memandang keluar, seperti ingin memisahkan diri dari percakapan itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk pergi, dia sudah lama tak melakukan itu," bisik Peeta merana masih memandang keluar.

"Kita semua juga sudah lama tak melakukannya, tetapi aku yakin dia akan menyetujuinya, Peeta," Johanna menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap punggung Peeta.

"Apa yang kau maksud?," tanyaku. Semua orang beralih menatapku,

Peeta menghampiriku dan merangkul pinggangku, "Kau sudah sadar?."

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Peeta, "Johanna, apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi? Menyetujui apa?," tak ada jawaban yang keluar, mereka hanya terdiam sembari menatap secarik kertas di atas meja. "Kertas apa itu?."

"Hmm, Katniss," Peeta memecah keheningan di sebelahku, "Presiden sudah melakukan tindakan untuk menyusut pelaku penculikan."

Aku berbalik menghadap Peeta, "Kalau begitu bagus!."

"Masalahnya tak begitu bagus seperti kedengarannya," kini Haymitch menyambung kalimat Peeta, "Presiden menginginkan sukarelawan yang berpengalaman untuk melakukannya."

"Berpengalaman? Apa maksudnya?."

"Ya, maksudnya adalah seseorang yang sudah pernah melakukan peperangan," Haymitch menatapku penuh arti.

Aku menangkap maksud dari perkataan Haymitch. Presiden menginginkanku turun langsung ke arena. Semua mata melihatku sekarang dengan tatapan penuh harap, sejujurnya aku membenci tatapan ini seolah hanya aku harapan mereka.

Aku menghela napas, menyerah dengan tatapan mereka, "Aku akan pergi."

"Kau dengar? aku sudah menyangka dia akan turun langsung," ucap Johanna pada Peeta.

"Katniss, apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya? Ini sangat berbahaya."

"_Nyawa Prim dan Peter pun dalam bahaya Peeta_," ucapku menekan setiap kata, "Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja sedangkan mereka masih di sana. Dan asal kau ingat, mereka anak kita!."

Peeta menatap mataku dalam, kurasa dia mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku. Tak masalah jika dia tak ingin pergi yang jelas aku tetap akan pergi menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anakku.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi." Ucap Peeta berat.

Aku merasa lega mendengar ucapan Peeta. Dengan adanya Peeta di sisiku aku merasa aman dan bebanku berkurang sedikit. Aku memeluk Peeta erat penuh rasa terima kasih karena telah mengerti perasaanku.

"Kita hanya memiliki satu hari untuk menyiapkan segalanya," perkataan Haymitch membuatku terlepas dari pelukan Peeta, "Lusa kita sudah dibawa pergi ke tempat sasaran."

"Jadi presiden sudah tahu di mana persembunyian Snow?," terdengar pekikan pelan ketika aku menyebutkan nama _Snow._

"Sudah ku bilang Katniss, Snow sudah mati bertahun-tahun lamanya," Haymitch berkata, geram padaku.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang mengirimiku mawar busuk? Arwahnya?."

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Haymitch dan Peeta yang menganggap gila karena berpikir Snow masih hidup. Haymitch dan Peeta memilih untuk tidak mendebatku dan memilih menyusun beragam strategi.

Kami semua menginap di rumah Haymitch walapun demikian tak ada yang tertidur saat malam sudah semakin larut, kami semua mendengarkan penjelasan Haymitch tentang strategi yang akan digunakan. Semakin lama aku menyimak penjelasan Haymitch, semakin jauh pula pikiranku melayang kemasa lalu saat reformasi terjadi. Jebakan dan korban di mana-mana, yang terparah adalah saat aku harus kehilangan Prim, adikku.

Aku beranjak tidur saat subuh hampir tiba, tak lama hanya sejam. Saat aku membuka mata kegelapan masih menyelimuti di luar, hanya ada Peeta di sampingku yang tengah sibuk menyibakan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahku, matanya menerawang melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?," tanyaku, suaraku agak serak.

Peeta memandangku sejenak lalu dengan cepat beralih memandang jendela kembali, "Seperti yang kau bilang mereka anak kita, aku tak akan biarkan mereka melukai anaku."

Aku makin merapatkan tubuhku ke Peeta, "Aku akan baik-baik saja jika pergi sendiri…."

"Tidak!," sergah Peeta, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku sanggup melawan mereka."

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu seperti waktu itu."

Sekarang Peeta benar-benar menatapku, "Tidak akan, mereka tak akan memiliki aku lagi. Aku milikmu seutuhnya!."

"Lagi pula aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti keluargaku."

Tatapanku dan tatapan Peeta saling bertemu. Sekian lama hidup dengannya sepertinya tak membuatku merasa bosan menatapnya. Tatapannya yang membuatku merasa aman. Tatapan yang dulu hanya bisa aku rasakan saat berada di arena Hunger Games kini bisa aku nikmati setiap saat. Makin lama tatapan itu semakin dekat hingga dapat kurasa hembusan napasnya di wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sensasi yang diberikan. Aku terlonjak pelan ketika bibir Peeta mencapai bibirku. Lama dia menciumku, begitu lembut, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Dulu aku memberikan ciumanku kepada Peeta hanya untuk mengelabui Capitol saja, aku hanya boneka Capitol yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, aku tak melakukannya maka habislah riwayatku dan keluargaku.

Kulepaskan ciuman Peeta karena terkejut mendengar dentingan logam yang saling beradu, teriakan Johanna menyadarkanku mereka sudah memulai sesi latihan tanpa diriku. Aku menatap Peeta lalu dia menarikku keluar.

Benar saja mereka sudah disibukan dengan senjata masing-masing. Finick dengan trisulanya menusuk sebuah boneka manusia. Johanna mengayunkan kapaknya yang berukuran besar, mengoyak balok kayu berukuran besar yang berdiri beberapa meter dari rumahku. Dan di sana, di teras rumahku, sosok Gale sedang duduk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Beete dan Haymitch. Ingin rasanya aku mengahampiri Gale, semenjak dia tinggal di distrik 2 aku hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu dengannya, aku sangat merindukannya banyak cerita yang ingin kubagi hanya berdua dengannya saja. Sepertinya Gale tengah sibuk. Jadi aku beralih menuju tumpukan anak panah dengan sebuah busur yang menggantung di sebuah tiang, mengamati sejenak kedua benda tersebut. Hmm rupanya pemerintah sengaja mengirimkan senjata-senjata ini. Aku pengambil sebuah seperangkat anak panah dan busur, melirik sejenak ke arah tiga boneka manusia yang berjarak seratus meter di depanku. Kubayangkan ketiga boneka itu adalah Snow, aku mendengus. Aku memasang panah ke tempatnya lalu mulai melepasnya ke salah satu boneka, dengan cepat kuambil anak panah lagi dan menyerang boneka yang lain. Ketiga panahku menancap dengan kokoh di ulu hati, jantung dan kepala, bahkan untuk boneka yang di tengah aku mampu memanah kepalanya hingga menembus kepala.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati pandangan kagum dari semua orang, Gale yang sekarang memperhatikanku memberikan _standing ovation._

"_Good job,_ Catnip! Aku yakin kau dapat membunuh semua lawanmu," ucapnya masih bertepuk tangan.

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman, lalu berjalan menuju Peeta yang masih menatapku. Kedua tangannya dibentangkan kemudian memerangkapku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau selalu terlihat keren dengan panah," bisiknya. Aku memberi ciuman sekilas di pipinya.

Aku dan Peeta bergabung dengan Gale, Haymitch, dan Beete. Begitu diskusi mereka sudah selesai, Haymitch memberikan kode untuk berkumpul, sedetik kemudian teras rumahku penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kami mendapat kabar dari pemerintah yang menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan sebuah tempat yang dicurigai sebagai markas penculik," Haymitch memulai.

"Wow keren, jadi kita bisa langsung pergi?," tanya Finick antusias.

Haymitch mengangguk, aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya, "Malam ini juga kalian akan dibawa dengan pesawat, dan kalau aku tidak salah hitung kita akan memulai penyerangan besok subuh."

"Serangan subuh, huh?," Johanna menyenggol sikutku lalu tersenyum antusias.

"Aku dan Haymitch akan pergi bersama kalian sedangkan Beete dan beberapa orang dari pemerintahan akan menjadi mentor kita," Gale menambahkan.

"Tidak!," aku berteriak dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Gale dan Haymitch turun ke arena. Aku tak bisa biarkan mereka dalam masalah, aku tak ingin mereka berdua terluka karena misi ini. Ya, oke Gale memang pernah membantuku di arena saat itu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, aku tak yakin jika dia masih bisa menggunakan senjata sekarang. Dan Haymitch, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang mantan pemabuk? Haymitch sedang dalam terapi ketergantungannya terhadap alkohol dan menghilangkan traumanya. Sewaktu-waktu Haymitch bisa saja kambuh, dan saat itu terjadi dia bisa melakukan hal gila dan kehilangan control dirinya.

"Maaf Katniss kenapa kau keberatan?." Tanya Gale, terpancar dengan jelas pandangan memantang yang di tujukan untukku.

"Aku tak ingin kalian di arena, kalian lebih hebat sebagai mentor."

"Katniss aku juga ingin menyelamatkan keponakanku." Haymitch ikut menentangku.

Aku menghela napas berat, ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang melelahkan. Aku memikirkan kata-kata terbaik yang bisa kuberi untuk Haymitch.

"Haymitch kau masih dalam terapi," ucapku hati-hati. Tak ada tanda-tanda Haymitch akan menyangkal atau sejenisnya, "Kau juga tahu jika sewaktu-waktu kau bisa kehilangan kontrol dirimu dan itu akan sangat membahayakan dirimu sendiri atau bahkan membahayakan kita semua," aku dapat melihat Haymitch bergidik mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku bisa mengontrol diriku," ucapnya lemah.

Ini dia! Haymitch berada dalam genggamanku.

Aku menggenggam tangan Haymitch dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, "Haymitch, _please_, Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, ku mohon!" aku memohon dalam bisikan yang dalam.

Dalam helaan napas yang berat Haymitch mengangguk, "Baiklah, lagipula aku masih ingin melihat keponakanku tumbuh dewasa," aku menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan lalu memeluknya.

"Trims Haymitch."

"Aku tetap akan pergi," aku berpaling untuk menghadap Gale yang masih bersikukuh akan pergi.

"Tidak Gale, tidak!."

"Kau tak bisa melarangnya, Katniss," bela Beete.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa saja melakukannya, dia sahabatku," aku memberikan alasan-alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Oh ya dia memang sahabatmu, tetapi hanya dia yang bisa meledakan bomnya."

"Bom? Bom apa?," tanyaku karena sedari tadi mereka tak membahas tentang bom.

"Maafkan aku karena lupa menyampaikannya pada kalian," ucap Beete dengan nada menyesal, "Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk menggunakan bom sebagai pengalihan perhatian, kami menduga mereka menempatkan beberapa penjagaan yang ketat di sekitar markas mereka."

"Jadi itu tak akan membunuh seseorang?," Tanya Johanna.

"Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat pingsan seseorang yang berada sekitar seratus meter. Efeknya akan berlangsung selama dua puluh empat jam, jadi aku pastikan kalian akan aman memasuki markas," ucap Beete dengan bangga.

"Dan selagi memasuki markas kami akan mengambil mereka semua, kalian tak perlu khawatir dan tetap awasi musuh yang ada di depan kalian," tambah Hayitch.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian memastikan kami tak akan kena dampak bom itu?," aku bertanya.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kalian," Gale mengangkat sebuah masker hitam dengan selang panjang yang terhubung dengan sebuah tabung kecil, yang kutebak berisikan Oksigen.

**Thanks for reading **

**Maaf ya Author lama update :) jangan kaget ya jika ada tokoh yang harusnya sudah tewas tapi di sini masih hidup, Author kekurangan hero :D**

**Jangan lupa untuk merivew ya^^**


End file.
